Most Haunted Transylvania
by Summers-Girl
Summary: A reality TV crew searching for 'vampires' come across the real thing when Drusilla interrupts their séance with Spike at her side...


Most Haunted is a reality TV show in England where a crew including a psychic go to haunted places to find evidence of spiritual activity. They recently went to Transylvania to try and contact Vlad The Impaler and they have this whole vampire theme going on which is when I got the idea for this story. Hope you like and please read and review.

* * *

The most haunted crew were gathered around the small wooden table in the castle that had once belonged to Vlad the Impaler

They each had their hands placed on the top of the table in a linked circle, hoping the spirits would use their energy to move the table or the glass on top it.

"Could you please do something?" Yvette Fielding called out to the spirits "Show us that you're there?"

A tap was heard

"Were you \a victim of the Impaler, of Dracula?" She asked and another tap was heard.

The Most Haunted team were in Transylvania at the castle of Vlad the Impaler to search for spirit connections to the man behind the vampire. They were looking for paranormal activity, perhaps even vampiric evidence...

"Are you lost?" David Wells, the present psychic asked.

"I was lost...and now so are you." A woman's hypnotising voice rang through and the crew jumped.

"Did you hear that?" Yvette asked and the crew nodded before turning around to wear they had heard it come from and they saw before them the shadowy outline of a woman in the doorway. She stepped forward and the crew saw she was solid and so not a ghost. She had long dark hair and even in the dark they could see her mesmerising blue eyes. She wore a long, red, gothic dress.

"Who are you?" Carl asked, taking charge.

"Is this part of the show?" Yvette asked the camera, reaching out to the crew watching back in England. She turned back to the woman "Are you one of the others from the town? Who are coming on the show?"

"The stars are lost behind the clouds. Mists cover them...they hide you...from everybody else" she said turning to them with a smile, a menacing, piercing look in her eyes.

The crew started to get nervous. Something wasn't right.

"What's going on? Who are you?" A cameraman asked, starting to panic.

"I'm the one you called for..."

"We didn't call you-" was their reply.

"You called to me. Dancers with velvet wings asleep on the ceiling, name the stars in a duel. Dancing and dancing and dancing" As she said dancing she began to sway sultrily, crazily to unheard music.

David felt something wasn't right and began to speak a mantra to banish bad spirits. The mysterious woman out a hand to her head and moaned.

"Er-er-er-er-mm-mm-mm-mm." She moaned, "Spike...they seek to destroy our happy home. Tear apart with harsh claws, claws that nash and bite and snarl. They tear the hair from my head and crawl inside..."

The Most Haunted crew looked around in confusion. This woman was clearly unstable, perhaps wandered in, confused, from the streets. But who was this Spike she was talking about?

"Do you need help?" Yvette asked, concerned.

"I think it's you who needs help love" A man's voice with a London accent spoke up from another area of the room and the crew was sweating with panic now.

The lights flared on all around and they could clearly see the two newcomers now.

The tall, dark, woman in the red gothic dress was leaning on a blonde man wearing black leather head-to-toe. They shared the same menacing look.

"Come looking for vampires they do" the woman explained, while looking at the most haunted group.

"Do they Drusilla?" Spike asked, intrigued.

Drusilla nodded.

"Answers. Searching for trouble. The answers hide in the dark. Stronger than taps on the wood. A force they can't fight. Walking against the current they are"

"Are you sure you're okay? I'm worried" Yvette asked again, these people clearly were unstable.

"Oh I'd worry less about Dru" Spike told her "And more about what you're going to do next"

The two people closed in on them.

"Run and catch the lamb is caught in the..." Drusilla began to sing menacingly.

"You see this is our place, for now anyway" Spike explained "And you're kinda in the way..."

"Tears fell when the story ended..." Drusilla began "But will they cry when the cameras say night? When they find your ending? On the floor? All white you'll be. White like the dove. No birds come for you though. None but one."

"Oh my god" David breathed as the two people closed even further in once Drusilla said her crazy threat "What are you?"

The two people turned from them for a moment and when they turned back their foreheads were creased and grotesque and their eyes an evil and menacing yellow.

"Exactly what you searched for" Drusilla smiled.

"Well you were looking for some vampires" Spike drawled, "I'd say you've found them"

The headed straight for the crew and the cameras switched off.

Transmission Error. Please wait.


End file.
